coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9188 (16th June 2017)
Plot Daniel's duplicity is revealed when Rich Collis asks Robert to pay up for the drugs. Adam anonymously sends Aidan the incriminating photo of him and Maria. Rana stops Kate before she speaks to Aidan and convinces her to let Johnny tell Aidan in his own time. Billy promises Drew that he won't change his mind about Summer. Bethany cooks a meal for the whole family in the secret knowledge that it'll be their last one together. Robert settles up with Rich and gets Adam to let him into the shop flat to make sure that Daniel is okay. They find him slumped unconscious and rush him to hospital in the bistro van. Chesney expects to be back with Sinead soon as he treats her to a quiet night in with her favourite meal and film. Jenny thinks about getting another job but Aidan makes the decision for her when he knocks her back to being a cleaner. Norris squares up to Aidan when he insinuates that Jenny is a gold-digger. Kate convinces Johnny that he's being unfair to Jenny and should let her decide her own future. Adam realises that Robert knows more than he's letting on when he tells the nurse that Daniel has taken cocaine and GHB and promises to make him pay if Daniel dies. Kate and Alya move in with Luke. Daniel comes to. Jenny takes Rita for her first ever kebab. Billy confesses to Todd that he's agreed to take Summer on. Todd is livid that the decision has been made for him but Billy refuses to go back on his word as it would be cruel to Drew. Sarah arranges to go to a costume exhibition with Bethany tomorrow. Chesney and Sinead enjoy each other's company. Daniel leaves hospital, against his doctor's advice. Adam moves back into the flat to keep an eye on him. Johnny asks Jenny to see him, planning to tell her about his MS. He's prevented from doing so as Rita and Gemma follow in her wake, acting as backup. He begs Jenny to take him back but with no explanation for why he dumped her in the first place, she can't trust him not to hurt her again and turns him down. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews Guest cast *Rich Collis - Fraser Ayres *Drew Spellman - Tom Godwin *Nurse - Abraham Tiyamiyu *Doctor - Cassie Vallance Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - A&E bay and waiting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert and Adam find Daniel unconscious; Rana persuades Kate to let Johnny tell Aidan about his condition in his own time; Aidan receives a picture of him kissing Maria. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,706,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2017 episodes